You're Irken Me
by Smarty 94
Summary: When Meek and Sonic both discover that Invader Zim is passing off their personal info online; they team up with Dib and Gaz to get the Irken way of life to change for the better.
1. The Culprit

With Sonic; he was sitting on the rooftop of the McDuck Mall eating some chili dogs.

He chuckled.

"It's about time I grow enough balls to sit on top of the McDuck Mall." said Sonic.

He laughed.

"SONIC!" shouted Scrooge's Voice.

Sonic looked down to see Scrooge with a megaphone.

"GET DOWN FROM THERE THIS INSTANT!" yelled Scrooge.

"No thanks, I really enjoy the view up here." said Sonic.

"Get down from there or I'll close down the chili dog place in this mall." threatened Scrooge, "I'll also take you off my will."

"Not like you're promising me much." said Sonic.

Scrooge did some thinking.

"Good point." said Scrooge.

Sonic finished up his last chili dog and jumped off the building before landing on the ground.

"And he sticks the landing." Said Sonic.

"Not like you haven't done that before." said Scrooge.

"You always stick every landing you make Grandpa Scrooge." said Sonic.

**Flashback**

Scrooge jumped off the top of the Eiffel Tower and landed on the ground feet first.

He smirked.

"Nailed it." said Scrooge.

Later; he jumped off the torch of the Statue of Liberty and landed on the ground feet first.

"Nailed it." said Scrooge.

Later he jumped off of the Sphinx but got injured.

"Oh my aching back." said Scrooge.

The flashback was then pushed out of the way by Scrooge.

**End Flashback**

"That one doesn't count, I wasn't at my best at the time." said Scrooge.

"It does count." said Sonic.

"No it doesn't." Said scrooge.

"Yes it does." said Sonic.

"Doesn't." said Scrooge.

"Does." Said Sonic.

"Doesn't." said Scrooge.

"Doesn't." said Sonic.

"Does." said Scrooge.

"Doesn't." Said Sonic.

"Does." Said Scrooge.

"Doesn't." said Sonic.

"I say it does and it does." Said Scrooge.

"OK whatever you say it does." Said Sonic and left.

Scrooge smiles but realized he's been Bugs Bunnied.

He growled.

Sonic was walking the sidewalk in downtown Toon City.

He smiled.

"Works all the time." said Sonic, "Especially when it's done on someone with pronoun trouble."

Just then his phone rang.

He looked at his phone and saw Daffy was calling.

The hedgehog pushed the decline icon.

"Ignore." said Sonic.

However Daffy's Voice is heard.

"Nice try hedgehog, but I set it up so you can't ignore me, not now not EVER!" Said Daffy.

Sonic then opened up a manhole cover and dropped his phone down into the sewer.

"Time for a new phone." said Sonic.

Later; he walked out of a store with an iPhone XS Max.

He then got a call from Daffy which shocked Sonic.

"WHAT THE!" He shouted.

He groaned.

"Come on, I just bought this thing, there's no way I could have set it up that quickly." said Sonic.

Then Meek appeared with sunglasses on and a hat on his head.

"Info quickly went online again huh?" said Meek.

"Obviously. I've had enough of this happening, I'm going to get the person who's giving this stuff away if it's the last thing I do." said Sonic.

With Zim; he was in his house and laughing.

"At last, these no good heroes won't know what hit them when I unleash the biggest exposure online." said Zim.

He laughed as GIR who was eating some waffles appeared.

"Master what's so funny?" asked GIR.

"My plan is going very well." said Zim.

"What is it again?" said GIR.

**Interview Gag**

"Idiot." said Zim.

**End Interview Gag**

"There are others besides Dib who more then likely pose a threat to my plans for world domination, I'll just get them exhausted with lots of pointless stuff by posting their personal info online, leaving the world at my grasp." said Zim.

With Dib he sneezed and his sister Gaz heard this.

"That's disgusting. But better you then me." said Gaz.

Dib glared at his sister.

"Why do you do this to me?" said Dib.

"Because I know you can take it." said Gaz.


	2. Confronting Zim

In Zim's home hideout; Sonic and Meek were walking around the city.

"So you sure this is where the leaks have been coming from?" said Sonic.

Meek nodded.

"Odd." Said Sonic.

Meek became confused.

"What's weird about this?" said Meek.

"The fact that the school in this town is spelled with a K." said Sonic.

Meek was shocked and saw it.

"Huh that is odd." He Said.

"Also is it me or is that elderly teacher eating a rat?" asked Sonic.

The two turned to see Miss Bittles eating a rat.

"Look away, look away, look away, look away." said Meek.

"This show will wreck your evening , your whole life, and your day. Every single episode is nothing but dismay, So, look away." Sonic sang before chuckling, "Little joke at the Netflix show A Series of Unfortunate Events."

Meek shook his head.

The two then stopped in front of Zim's hideout and looked at it.

"Huh neat." Said Sonic.

Just then GIR in his dog outfit came out with some Chili Dogs and saw Sonic.

"Hello Blue Humanoid Hedgehog." Said GIR and he ate the Chili Dogs.

Sonic was to distracted by the bot in the dog costume to notice the eaten chili dogs.

"Alien no doubt." said Sonic.

GIR became shocked.

"Uh oh." said GIR.

He ran into the house.

Meek took his shades off and put them in his jacket before pulling out his device and putting it on his chest before his armor appeared.

"Tom, scan for other life forms in that house." said Meek.

"On it." said Tom.

Scanning sounds were heard.

"One other life forms, an Irken by the name of Zim." said Tom.

Meek groaned.

"Unbelievable, the second worst alien race in existence besides Chitari." said Meek.

"Well I'm sure that might make the Chitari Irken all the time." said Sonic.

He then laughed.

Just then; Zim came out dressed as a human and he was shocked

"Uh oh." He whimpered.

The two animal aliens looked at Zim.

"Yeah he's an Irken." said Meek.

"I'm no alien, I am a human." said Zim.

"Dude, don't lie to actual aliens." said Sonic, "You've been posting personal info about us online."

"No I haven't." said Zim.

"You have, I tracked the source to this very location." said Meek.

Zim was confused.

"No idea what you're talking about." said Zim.

Sonic walked over to Zim and removed his wig and fake eye contacts.

"You're starting to Irk me." Sonic said before he started laughing.

Zim was confused.

"Irk you?" said Zim.

He then became shocked and started laughing.

"Oh I get it." He said and laughed evilly.

Meek shook his head and held his right hand up before a super soaker appeared in it and he squirted Zim.

The alien started screaming in pain.

GIR heard this and ran out of the house.

"What is the trouble master?" said GIR.

"These creatures are causing me harm, kill them." said Zim.

However GIR ate a kitten and it was launched into space.

Sonic, Meek & Zim stopped doing what they were doing and are taken aback by this and was confused.

"I launched that kitten into space." Said GIR.

"I thought you liked that feline?" asked Zim.

"Why'd I do that?" asked GIR.

Sonic groaned and pulled out a script of sorts and started reading it.

"Screw it, I'm reading my manuscript of Stinky McFartypants." said Sonic.

Zim grabbed the manuscript and looked at it.

"It was just a regular day and Stinky McFartypants was going to school to-"Zim read before becoming disgusted, "Ew."

He cleared his throat.

"Sneak into the girls locker room so that he can-"Zim read before becoming shocked and disgusted, "Oh god, I'm going to vomit."

He then unleashed lots of vomit.

Meek became shocked.

"What the hell kind of manuscript did you write?" said Meek.

"Eh, some type of book that I'm hoping to get banned, but not in the same way as Catcher in the Rye did when it inspired people to kill John Lennon and Ronald Regan." said Sonic, "Even I have limits, I'm just hoping it'll be banned because of how vulgar it is."

"GIR LAUNCH THIS BOOK INTO SPACE!" Ordered Zim.

But GIR was reading the manuscript.

"I love this manuscript." said GIR.

But then the bot started vomiting lots of oil.

"It's disgusting, but amazing." said GIR.

Zim groaned.

"As if the whole incident with merging this planet with another reality just for a ceramic statue from someones home wasn't enough." said Zim, "Screw this."

He walked into his house.

"Have you gotten to the part where Stinky McFartypants clogged up an entire toilet with a 70 year old burger yet?" said Sonic.

Meek started vomiting.

"I'm with Zim on this." He Said.

Just then Zim laughed and the two saw what was happening.

"Oh boy." said Sonic.

They were looking at some type of exoskeleton suit of armor that Zim was controlling, and it was the size of his house.

"With this bot, you'll be at my mercy." said Zim.

"The bot ain't even that big." said Meek.

"If you want big, then read to the part of my manuscript where Stinky McFartypants relieves the moment where he broke so much powerful wind in middle school that the whole place was considered to toxic for anyone to enter, even the flies couldn't enter it." said Sonic.

Zim then vomited.

"THAT DOES IT!" yelled Zim.

His exoskeleton then fired some fire onto the manuscript, burning it up.

"NO, IT WAS GETTING INTERESTING!" yelled GIR who was covered in oil.

"Don't care, now the manuscript doesn't exist anymore." said Zim.

"Actually, that was one of many copies of the manuscript." said Sonic.

Zim groaned.

"Whatever, PREPARE TO DIE!" yelled Zim.

Meek snapped his fingers twice and grew to the same size as Zim's exoskeleton.

Zim's jaw dropped.

**Interview Gag**

"WHY DO DO GOODERS ALWAYS GET THE GOOD STUFF!?" yelled Zim.

**End Interview Gag**

Zim is beyond pissed.

"YOU WILL PERISH!" yelled Zim.

His exoskeleton started throwing punches at Meek who dodged each of them before punching the Irken across the face.

"GIR, HELP ME!" yelled Zim.

But GIR and Sonic were distracted by another manuscript of Sonic's story.

The bot resumed vomiting oil.

"More, more." said GIR.

**Interview Gag**

First was Zim was puking non stop.

Next was Sonic who was simply cranking up a middle finger to the camera.

"This is what I've got to say to that Irken." said Sonic.

Next was Meek.

Meek did 2 Middle Fingers.

"This is for Sonic." said Meek.

Next was Craig Tucker who flipped the camera off.

"Hey, did you just flip me off?" said an off screen voice.

Craig removed his finger.

"No." said Craig.

"Yes you did. And how'd you get into this interview gag anyways? You haven't been introduced into the series." said the same voice.

"I don't know." said Craig.

Lastly was GIR who was reading Sonic's manuscript and puking.

"I want a copy of this story when it's published." said GIR.

**End Interview Gag**

Meek and Zim resumed battling each other.

"I WILL DESTROY YOU AND REPORT THIS TO THE TALLESTS THAT I KILLED THE MIGHTY SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" shouted Zim. "INFACT COMPUTER SHOW THIS TO THE TALLESTS THEY WILL BE PLEASED!"

"I do t want to." Said the Computer.

"DO IT OR ILL DEATROY YOU!" shouted Zim.

"FINE!" Shouted Computer.

With the Almighty Tallest; they were relaxing.

"Ah not a single message from Zim." Said The Purple one.

"Yeah." Said The Red one.

But then they heard a beeping sound.

"Incomming message from Earth." said a voice.

The two aliens groaned.

"Every time." said Red.

He sighed.

"Let's see what Zim wants now." muttered Red.

They put the screen on and he's battling Bounty Hunter and Sonic is with them.

This shocked the two.

"Wait is Zim battling the mighty Bounty Hunter & Sonic the Hedgehog?" asked Purple.

"It seems like it." said Red.

Sonic then ran off.

"Oh great, that hedgehog is getting away." Purple.

"I'll get him." said Zim.

He knocked Meek to the ground and a missile fired from the exoskeleton at Meek before hitting him and exploding.

The explosion cleared off, revealing that Meek was gone.

Zim laughed.

"Now for the rat." said Zim.

His bot flew off as the communication between him and the Tallest turned off.

But no one noticed that Meek who was shrunk down the whole time grew to normal size.

Meek sighed.

"Whew that was deep." said Meek.

With the Tallest; they were shocked.

"I don't believe it." said Red, "Zim actually was fighting two great heroes on Earth." said Red.

"Yeah, maybe we under estimated him, especially when he destroyed our entire planet." said Purple.

Back on Earth; Sonic was running around the town when he bumped into Dib and kept running with him in his arms.

The glasses big headed kid glared at Sonic.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" said Dib.

"Nunya." said Sonic.

Dib growled.

"Put me down this instant." said Dib.

But then he looked behind Sonic to see Zim fast approaching and became shocked.

"Hold me." said Dib.

Sonic looked at Zim then back at Dib.

"Friend of yours?" said Sonic.

"I don't even like him." said Dib.

"Same here." said Sonic.

The two appeared on a highway and Zim started firing lots of lasers at the two which only went past them.

Zim growled as some compartments on his exoskeleton opened up.

"Nipple missiles, GO!" yelled Zim.

Then some missiles fired from the bot and flew past Sonic and Dib before hitting a section of the highway, destroying it.

Sonic and Dib noticed it before becoming shocked and Sonic skidded to a stop and dangled over the edge.

Sonic started to tip over, but Dib pulled backwards, making Sonic fall to the ground instead.

The two started panting from exhaustian.

"So what brings you here for hating Zim?" said Dib.

"He's been posting personal info about me and a friend of mine online." said Sonic.

They then saw Zim looming over them with some blasters aimed at the ground close to them.

"Two for one special, this is awesome. Dib, and a blue rat from Mobius." said Zim.

He then fired some lasers at the section of destroyed road; causing it and Sonic and Dib to fall.

Screaming sounds were heard.

Zim looked down at some water.

"OH GOD, I'M DROWNING, I'M DROWNING!" yelled Dib.

"I CAN'T EVEN SWIM!" yelled Sonic.

Little did Zim know was that Sonic and Dib were actually holding onto a pipe that was under the highway section and making drowning noises before stopping.

ZIm laughed.

"I HAVE DONE IT, NOW I CAN TAKE OVER THE WORLD!" yelled Zim.

Then he flew off as Sonic and Dib chuckled.

"Can't believe he actually fell for that." said Dib.

"Well Irken's are the second worst army of aliens in existance." said Sonic.

They then heard some footsteps, making them gulp.

Luckily; Meek appeared under the road scaling it like Spider Man before looking at Dib then at Sonic.

"Friend of yours?" said Meek.

"Just met him, he hates Zim as well." said Sonic.

Meek nodded.

With Zim he was talking to the Tallest.

"You killed two do gooders already?" said Purple.

Zim laughed.

"I have." said Zim.

The Red one smirked.

"Very impressive." Said Red.

"I AM AWESOME!" yelled Zim.

Red and Purple looked at each other.

"You know maybe sending him away to earth was a good idea." said Red, "He just got rid of two heroes."

"BREAK DANCE VICTORY PARTY!" yelled Purple.

The two Irkens started dancing as Zim joined in.


	3. Teaming Up with the Membranes

At the Membrane home; Dib entered his house as Sonic and Meek out of his armor appeared.

"This is it, my home." said Dib.

The Mobians looked around.

"Hmm, your father's a scientist and yet you live in a suburbian neighborhood?" said Sonic, "That's Irk some."

He started laughing.

Meek shook his head.

"Oh great, a running gag." said Meek.

"I don't get it?" asked Dib.

"He's using phrases just so he can make Irken related puns by only using the Irk part of the word Irken." said Meek.

Dib did some thinking and chuckled.

"That's actually funny." said Dib.

"How true." Gaz who was in the living room playing Super Smash Bros Ultimate said.

The others noticed.

"My sister Gaz." said Dib.

Sonic looked at the TV.

"Smash player huh? Can I join in?" said Sonic.

Gaz looked at Sonic.

Later; the two were playing on the Switch.

Sonic was himself while Gaz was Snake.

"Here we go, Smash Ball." said Sonic.

His character destroyed the Smash Ball before going Super Sonic and knocked Snake out of the stage, giving Sonic the win.

Sonic cheered.

"OH YEAH, STILL GOT IT! I'M THE BEST!" yelled Sonic.

He turned to Gaz.

"Two out of three?" said Sonic.

Later; they were playing another round, only Sonic was Kirby and Gaz was Greninja.

Greninja did a Shadow Sneak on Kirby, knocking him out of the stage, giving Gaz the win.

"I got the two out of three." said Gaz.

Sonic turned to Dib.

"Does she even open her eyes? Because this one friend of mine and Meek, he's got a dead eye and recently had it replaced with a robotic one." said Sonic.

"That's nothing, you should see our dad." Said Gaz.

"Yeah with all the weird and unusual stuff we see on a regular basis, it wouldn't be new to us." said Meek.

"My head turned out to be a gateway to another dimension once." said Dib.

"No surprise there considering you've got a big head." said Sonic.

Dib became mad.

"It's not my fault, the animators kept on drawing it bigger every new episode that came out." said Dib.

Dib cleared his throat.

"Then there was one incident when me and Zim were turning into wieners." said Dib.

"Probably would have made for some great chili dogs." said Sonic.

Dib growled.

"There was also one incident when Zim was stealing internal organs from everyone in Skool." said Dib.

"Not that bad." said Sonic.

"The whole incident inspired a murder trial years ago." said Dib.

Sonic became shocked.

**Interview Gag**

Sonic was vomiting into the toilet non stop.

**End Interview Gag**

"Plus the whole lice thing and our teacher & Zim were the only ones not infected by lice." Said Dib.

"Zim I get but the teacher?" asked Meek.

"Not to mention he almost killed that kid Keef." Said Dib.

"Eh I was hoping they would kill Keef." Said Sonic.

"There was an incident where-"Dib said before being interrupted by Sonic.

"I think we get the point." said Sonic.

"A INCIDENT WHERE HE AND I TEAMED UP!" Yelled Dib.

Sonic groaned.

"Can we get back to the topic of how to stop Zim?" said Sonic.

Dib blushed crazy.

"Heh heh sure." He said.

The group did some thinking.

"You could always kill him then kill the entire Irken race." said Gaz.

Meek became shocked.

"What? No I'm not doing that. There is no way I'll commit mass genocide." said Meek.

"Didn't you do that to a race of evil alien Bugs?" asked Sonic.

"That was Danvers' doing." said Meek.

Sonic did some thinking.

"Oh yeah." said Sonic.

He cleared his throat.

"But we should keep genocide on the back burner just in case." said Sonic.

Meek nodded.

"Noted." said Meek.

He then smirked.

"I got a idea." Meek said, "We need to convince Zim to reform."

Dib laughed.

"Please I've known Zim for a long while and he would never reform." Explained Dib.

"For once I agree with my brother." said Gaz.

"But what if we reveal to him the Tallest never liked him?" asked Meek.

Gaz's eyes opened in shocked and Sonic is shocked by the eyes.

"I knew she had eyes." said Sonic.

"You're going to reveal to an alien that he wasn't liked?" said Gaz.

Meek chuckled.

"Of course." said Meek.

"How can you justify doing something like that?" said Dib.

"Because Zim's an idiot. If that guy's able to conquer a planet properly, then why would he be sent to a planet that's light years away from the Irken race and given a defective robot?" said Meek.

"That's a good point." Said Gaz and Dib.

Sonic then thought of something.

"Wait a minute, we're talking about reforming one Irken." said Sonic.

Everyone looked at Sonic in confusion.

"Yeah, why's that a problem?" said Dib.

"If we're going to reform Zim, then we might as well reform all the other Irken's while we're at it." said Sonic.

Dib laughed.

"Like that's possible." Said Dib.

Unknown to them Zim who was hearing this groaned.

"Why those no good, they fooled me. But I'll get them this time." said Zim.

He started laughing before a flash of light appeared and the Irken groaned before walking off.

Back in the Membrane house; Sonic had a neurolyzer in his hands.

"This is how we're going to reform those Irkens." said Sonic.

Meek turned to Sonic.

"Why do you have that device?" asked Meek.

"It was in a box of Cracker Jacks." said Sonic.

**Interview Gag**

"I could have gotten a device from the Men in Black films from Cracker Jacks this whole time? WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME!?" yelled Gaz.

**End Interview Gag**

"Not really, I found it in a garage sale and bought it for fifty dollars." said Sonic.

**Interview Gag**

Gaz screamed in anger.

**End Interview Gag**

Gaz attacked Sonic shocking Meek and Dib.

"Some sister you've got." said Meek.

"Eh, the creator wasn't to fond of how she was perceived as a goth because of the dark clothes she was wearing during the shows run that when the comic was created, she was giving a new wardrobe which was used in our Netflix film." said Dib.

Meek nodded.

"I'll bet." said Meek.

Later; Sonic was bandaged up and Gaz was holding the neurolyzer.

"So are we all in agreement as to the plan?" said Sonic.

"Yep." said Dib

"Roger." Said Meek.

"No one says that anymore." Said Gaz.

"No my cousin Roger is right outside." Said Meek, "YO ROGER!"

Everyone turned to a window and saw a meerkat like Meek, only gold in color, wearing a blue shirt, brown cargo pants, and red shoes.

"Sup Meek." Roger said sounding like Clyde Donovan from South Park.

**Interview Gag**

First was Gaz who had her eyes opened in shock.

"Didn't see that coming." said Gaz.

Next was Dib.

"He had a cousin this whole time?" said Dib.

Lastly was Sonic.

"Wow, didn't see that coming. Kind of like those M. Night Shyamalan movies." said Sonic.

**End Interview Gag**

Roger was now in the room.

"So, you had a cousin this whole time huh?" said Dib.

"Apparently." said Meek.

"How'd you come across this guy?" said Sonic.

"Well it's kind of like this, after revealing who I was online, Roger managed to track me down." said Meek.

Roger nodded.

"Yep I didn't even know I had a family outside my parents but I then found out that my dad and Meek's mother were long lost siblings." said Roger.

"This guy has parents who divorced each other after realizing that they were both LGBT and married other people who were like them." said Meek.

The others became more shocked.

"So you're saying that both his biological parents are interested in people of their own gender?" said Sonic.

Roger nodded.

"Cool." said Sonic, "Weird, but cool."

"So what's happening anyways?" said Roger.


	4. Convincing Zim

In Zim's house; Zim was walking around his house doing some thinking.

"There needs to be some way I can finally conquer Earth, but what?" said Zim.

GIR then appeared eating waffles.

"I'm eating waffles." said GIR.

Zim groaned as a knocking sound was heard.

"COMING!" yelled Zim.

He ran to the door and opened it up.

"Yes?" said Zim.

He was then sprayed by some type of powder before passing out.

Then Meek's group entered the house.

"Wow, that was easy." said Roger.

"Tell me about it, this guy gives Irken's a bad name." said Dib.

GIR looked at the heroes and his eyes turned red before lots of weapons emerged from him.

"INTRUDERS!" yelled GIR.

Sonic kicked GIR in the head really hard, knocking it off his body.

"I'M FLYING!" shouted Gir's Head.

"Idiots." said Sonic.

"I know." said Gaz.

"Come on, let's get this guy tied up." said Meek.

He and Dib picked up Zim and started tying him up to a chair.

Zim who woke up is mad.

"WHY HAVE YOU TIED UP THE MIGHTY INVADER ZIM!" Shouted Zim, "I'LL HAVE MY LEADERS THE MIGHTY TALLEST KILL YOU ALL!"

"Shut up." said Sonic.

He then punched Zim across the face.

"I AM MIGHTY!" yelled Zim.

Sonic punched Zim across the face again.

"As if." said Sonic.

"RESPECT THE FEAR I BRING!" yelled Zim.

Sonic punched Zim again.

"You don't even have any fear to bring." said Sonic.

"Why do you think the Tallest sent you here?" said Meek.

"Because this is a special mission." said Zim.

Roger growled.

"They sent you hear because they didn't like you. Those guys didn't even know that this planet existed in the first place and gave you a defective robot on purpose so that they wont have to deal with you again. Just because you're an invader by birth, doesn't mean you really do know a thing about invading, you invaded your own planet. You're so wrapped up in being an invader that you don't care about anyone's opinion but your own. Now get your ass back in first class and accept facts." said Roger.

Everyone gasped in shock.

"Did that scare anyone else besides me?" said Zim.

Everyone nodded.

"My bad, I'm trying to get used to what my cousin would have done in this type of situation." said Roger.

He then still saw the shocked looks.

**Interview Gag**

First was Zim.

"Ok I just wet myself." Said Zim, "That scared even me."

Next was Gaz.

"Ok I'm not normally one to be scared of that but that was crazy." She said.

Next was GIR who was screaming scared.

Next was Dib.

"Well now I know what's more scarier then an alien invasion." said Dib.

Next was Sonic.

"I don't know what to say." said Sonic.

Lastly was Meek.

"That's a first, I just meet a guy, and he tells someone off." said Meek.

**End Interview Gag**

"So the Tallest never really liked me?" said Zim.

"Apparently not." said Meek.

"What about that giant robot with the shoddy cloaking device they sent me?" said Zim.

"My guess is someone was messing with the send to labels in shipping." said Sonic.

"But where's the proof?" asked Zim.

Sonic sighed.

"I guess we should show him." said Sonic.

Later; the entire Invader Zim series was shown on TV, much to Zim's shock and anger.

"I don't believe it. They sent me on a wild goose chase." said Zim.

"Yeah it sucks." said Meek.

He then went to the couch and laid down and cried.

"Here we go, five stages of grief." said Sonic.

Zim growled.

"I'LL KILL MY TALLEST!" yelled Zim.

"Wow, we broke him." said Dib, "He went passed denial."

"I will make them regret the day they ever underestimated Zim." said Zim.

"That goes without saying." said Gaz.

"ON TO THE IRKEN ARMADA!" yelled Zim.

"Boom, that's what we're talking about. Let's take my ship and change the Irken ways." said Meek.

He walked off, but was stopped by Zim.

"You poor simple fool, we can't use anything that isn't Irken made. We go near a flagship in something besides an Irken ship, then we'll set off the radars and be shot down." said Zim.

"Well that's just great, unable to approach the Irken race without alerting them. Now what?" said Sonic.

The group did some thinking.

"I've got something in my garage." said Dib.

Everyone looked at Dib and Gaz.

Later; the group was back at the Membrane house and Dib opened the garage door, revealing Tak's ship.

Everyone stared on in shock.

"It's beautiful." said Meek.

"I've never seen anything like it." said Roger.

"So who'd you have to kill to get this thing?" said Sonic.

Dib is mad.

"I didn't kill anyone, I basically had to work with Zim to stop this female Irken named Tak who was going to destroy the Earth far worse then Zim would have done." said Dib.

Zim became mad.

"HEY!" yelled Zim.

Roger approached the ship and it opened up before he looked into it.

"Well this is lame. It's only a two seater, the only interesting thing is that it has a stereo system." said Roger.

"Shut it you." said Tak's ship.

Everyone became shocked.

"And an AI apparently." said Roger.

"Nothing I can't work with." said Meek.

He took off his gloves and jacket before he began working on the ship.

"HEY, STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT!" yelled Tak.

Later; the ship was much bigger then before.

"There we go, now capable of fitting more then two people, additional seats, pizza oven, milkshake dispenser, and a second AI system." said Meek.

"You put another AI system over me? Who is this new guy?" said Tak.

"I don't know." a second AI system said sounding like Craig Tucker from South Park.

"I'm just going to call you Tucker. Now that this is out of the way, we-"Meek said before a mechanical hand emerged from the ship, revealing a fist with a middle finger up before going back into the ship, making Meek mad, "Did you just flip me off Tucker?"

"No." said Tucker.

"Yes he did." said Tak.

"I thought so, that ain't going to fly with a bunch of twelve year olds in the area Tucker, now-"Meek said before the ship gave Meek the middle finger again and disappeared, "You did it again."

"No I didn't." said Tucker.

**Interview Gag**

"Meek's been watching South Park, I know it." said Sonic.

**End Interview Gag**

"See, this is why there should only be one AI system in a ship, it's annoying and-"Tak said before the same fist appeared with it's middle finger up before taking away, "Did you just flip me off?"

"No." said Tucker.

Dib turned to Meek.

"Why would you build an AI system with the voice and mannerism of a character from an adult animated comedy and a need to give everyone the bird?" said Dib.

"I was planning on using Morgan Freeman's voice for an AI system, but then I realized there'd be lots of seriousness throughout and no humor." said Meek.

Dib did some thinking.

"Smart." said Dib.

"Well you should have used the voice of some other comical celebrity like Jim Gaffigan, because I can't-"Tak said before the same fist gave the finger before disappearing, "You flipped me off again."

"No I didn't." said Tucker.

"This should be fun." said Sonic.

"I agree." said Gaz.

Meek groaned.

"Let's just go." said Meek.

The group entered the ship before it flew off.


	5. Rock Off

In space; the Irken ship was flying around the place as music was playing and everyone was scatting.

But then the music was shut off as everyone became mad.

"HEY!" they yelled.

"That song sucks." said Tak.

"I agree." said Tucker.

"Oh what do you two know, you're just AI systems." said Sonic.

The fist with the middle finger appeared before disappearing.

"Tucker." said Sonic.

"It was Tak." said Tucker.

"No it wasn't." said Tak.

"Yes it was." said Tucker.

"No it wasn't." said Tak.

"Yes it was." said Tucker.

"No it wasn't." said Tak.

"Yes it was." said Tucker.

"No it wasn't." said Tak.

"Yes it was." said Tucker.

Meek growled before stepping on the brakes, making the ship stop.

"LISTEN YOU TWO, I DON'T CARE WHO DID WHAT, IF YOU TWO DON'T STOP ARGUING WITH EACH OTHER, I WILL GO AHEAD AND REPLACE THE BOTH OF YOU WITH A MORGAN FREEMAN AI SYSTEM, YOU GOT THAT?!" yelled Meek.

Gulping sounds were heard.

"Yes sir." the two AI's said.

"GOOD!" yelled Meek.

He resumed flying the ship.

"At least he didn't threaten to turn this ship around." said Dib.

Gaz and Zim nodded

**Interview Gag**

It was Gaz, Zim & Dib.

"This meerkat can sure take charge." said Gaz.

"I can take charge better." said Zim.

Dib scoffed.

"As if." said Dib.

**End Interview Gag**

"The song was still terrible." said Tucker.

"Same here." said Tak.

Sonic growled.

"Alright that's it, you want an awesome song, I'll give you one." said Sonic.

He pulled out his iPod and grabbed a cord before plugging his iPod into it.

"What is that device?" said Roger.

"Earth thing cuz." said Meek.

Sonic went through albums before hitting the Spider Man Into the Spider Verse album and selected What's Up Danger before playing it.

Zim smiled.

"You Earth people may be filthy, but I did love that Spider Man Into The Spider Verse Movie." Said Zim.

Everyone looked at Zim.

"What why not make the AI into something from Spider Man or Marvel characters with a sense of humor? Like Deadpool?" asked Zim.

"Ryan Reynolds threatened to sue me in case Deadpool's possible move to the MCU went sour it I were to use his voice for an AI." said Meek.

Roger scoffed.

"Those six dates you set me up on that one night were sour." said Roger.

**Flashback**

Roger was in a fancy restaurant with Luan Loud who became mad and smacked the meerkat across the face.

Later; Roger was sitting with a half genie teenager named Shantae who then smacked Roger across the face.

Later; he was sitting with the Titan Bumblebee who then smacked Roger.

Later; Roger was now with Ester who then smacked Roger.

Later; Roger was with Total Drama contestant Jo who smacked the meerkat.

Lastly; Roger was with Lexington who smacked the meerkat before walking off as a bill was placed in front of the meerkat.

Roger looked at it and became shocked before glaring at the waiter.

"We didn't have any iced tea." said Roger.

**End Flashback**

Everyone became confused.

"What was with the manly gargoyle date? Was it because of the fact that both your biological parents were LGBT and you were experimenting?" said Sonic.

"No, his boyfriend dumped him and I just wanted to help Lexington out." said Meek.

"I was surprised by that as well." said Roger, "Plus I was experimenting after years of going through a phase. Felt really weird to me, and that's ironic coming from a guy with parents who only conceived me to have a child they can call their own and not spend the time trying to adopt and prove that they can be responsible parents."

"Agreed." said Tucker.

Gaz pulled a pizza out of an oven and started eating it.

Everyone saw this.

"Pizza oven, the gold tooth meerkat said there was one." said Gaz.

"I can't even eat human food, it'll cause me lots of harm." said Zim.

Sonic grabbed a slice of pizza and placed it on Zim's head before he started screaming in pain.

The hedgehog removed the pizza and chuckled.

"Cool." said Sonic.

"Approaching Irken Armada." said Tak.

Everyone looked at the entire Irken fleet.

"Whoa." said Roger.

"These guys must be compensating for something." said Sonic.

"They are." said Dib.

"Okay, here's the plan again; we sneak aboard the flagship, make our way to the bridge, plug the neurolyzer into the systems, make contact with all the Irken's on every ship, wipe their memories of being invaders and give them new memories, then finally we'll have nothing to worry about." said Meek.

Zim became mad.

"You dare try to take charge without my sayso? I should be taking charge because I'm a great leader." said Zim.

Dib scoffed.

"Please, your most recent plan involved staying hidden for several years so that I'd become way to overweight to stop you, become depressed for the first time in your life or fake it, create a clone of my father, then force the Irken armada to come to Earth by transporting them here. And you did all of that just to steal a ceramic figure from my house." said Dib.

"Well that was stupid. If I were to steal something from someone's house, I wouldn't have come up with a long elaborate plan. I would have just done it." said Sonic.

Zim grumbled.

"In my defense, I was board and I really liked the toilet." said Zim.

"That's disgusting." said Sonic.

The ship then landed on the side of an Irken ship.

"Alright, let's get to work." said Meek.

Later; the group with Meek in his armor were walking around the ship before reaching a holographic map.

"Okay, the bridge'll be on the top level, and we're on the second level. It's best we split up into two groups which I'll assign." said Zim.

"No you're not. You'll just give terrible assignments." said Dib.

"LIES!" yelled Zim.

"Group one will consist of me, Roger, Zim, and GIR, group two will consist of Sonic, Dib, and Gaz." said Meek.

Zim growled and tackled Meek before beating him up.

But Meek was holding Zim down and twisted his arm.

"Say uncle." said Meek.

"Never." said Zim.

Meek twisted the arm some more.

"Say it." said Meek.

"Uncle." said Zim.

Meek let go of Zim.

"Good." said Meek.

"Alright, let's get to-"Roger said before walking off and tripped over a bucket of water with a mop in it and wobbled all over the place with the mop in hand before stopping while holding the mop like a guitar.

A throat clearing sound was heard and everyone became shocked before turning to see an Irken holding a staff glaring at them.

"We're dead." said Dib.

The Irken set it's staff down and clapped his hands before a SIR unit appeared with a red electric guitar and gave it to the Irken who started playing the opening guitar rift to Holy Diver.

Everyone became confused.

"I'm confused right now." said Meek.

"Is he challenging us to a rock off?" said Gaz.

Sonic stepped forward chuckling.

"Sweet, my time to shine." said Sonic.

He pulled out his electric guitar and started playing the guitar solo to Iron Man.

He stopped and glared at the Irken who then played the solo to Go Go Power Rangers.

Sonic shook his head and played the guitar solo to the Zebrahead version of His World.

The Irken growled and played the opening rift to Weird Al's Albuquerque.

Sonic was about to play a rift, but Gaz pushed Sonic out the way and started playing a guitar rift to War Pigs as Sonic reappeared next to her and joined in.

The Irken became shocked and mad.

"Oh it's on." the Irken said sounding like David Dobrik.

He started playing the first part of Footloose.

Sonic and Gaz began playing the guitar solo to Danger Zone.

"Why does your sister have an electric guitar Dib?" said Meek.

"You don't want to know." Said Dib.

"More importantly why does your Valentines give meat out?" asked Sonic.

"Believe me I wonder that myself." Said Zim.

"Whatever happened to candy on Valentines Day?" said Meek.

"I don't even know that." said Dib.

Then lots of other Irken's appeared and saw everything that was happening.

The one Irken then played a guitar tune to Running with the Devil as Sonic and Gaz started jamming to Whiskey in the Jar.

The other Irken's then pulled out their own electric guitars and started playing them.

Sonic and Gaz noticed all the other Irken's and stopped playing their guitars in confusion.

**Interview Gag**

Sonic and Gaz were sharing the confessional.

"Wow, they've become so distracted that they don't even notice us." said Gaz.

"Well who would have thought?" said Sonic.

**End Interview Gag**

Everyone looked at what was going on and ran off.

Sonic and Gaz still looked on in confusion.

Meek and Dib returned and pushed the two away.

With the Tallest; they were celebrating.

Then an alarm went off.

The two became confused.

"Huh?" said Purple.

They looked at a screen to see that the same group of Irken's playing electric guitars.

"What the hell's going on here?" said Red.

"As if things weren't already bad enough after we finally escaped that one dimension where we were turned into puppets thus ending Operation Impending Doom 2, now everyone else is distracted with loud music." said Purple.

He grabbed a microphone and pushed a button on it.

"GET BACK TO WORK!" yelled Purple.

The Irken's screamed in shock before running off.

"We'd better get to work on Operation Impending Doom 3." said Red.


	6. Changing Irken Way

With Sonic, Dib, and Gaz; the three were walking down one hallway.

Gaz however was playing her Nintendo Switch.

"You sure you know where we're going?" said Dib.

"Nope, I was way to distracted with that rock off against the Irken's." said Sonic.

"Typical." said Dib.

They then reached a room labeled 'Weapons Storage' and noticed it.

The three entered it and looked around.

"Hmm, this should be useful." said Sonic.

"How so?" said Dib.

"Things go sour, we should fight back." said Sonic.

Dib nodded.

"Okay." said Dib.

He picked up a blaster similar to the balloon launcher blaster he used in Nicktoons Globs of Doom.

"Nope." Dib said before tossing it, "Never enjoyed using that."

He looked through more weapons and picked up a blaster similar to Han Solo's blaster.

"This'll do." said Dib.

Gaz was still playing her video game and it turned off.

The girl groaned.

"Great, batteries are dead." said Gaz.

She looked around and saw two gauntlet's and VR goggles like device and a hologram of said items before they turned into some type of Hulkbuster like armor, but minus the helmet.

She opened her eyes in shock and looked at her Switch before tossing it away and smirked before putting on the goggles and gauntlets.

"This'll be awesome, like when I took control of that ship to destroy some rocks." said Gaz.

"Good for you." said Sonic.

The group walked off.

With Meek's group; they were walking around some hallways as Sonic's group appeared.

Meek smiled.

"Alright, how're we doing?" said Meek.

"Armed and dangerous." said Dib, "But slightly scared."

"I'm not." said Gaz.

Then the same armor appeared over Gaz.

Everyone looked on in shock.

"These guys must have stolen from Tony Stark." said Sonic.

"Maybe." said Zim.

Roger became mad.

"Hey, no fair, all I've got for defending myself is this metal backpack that my cousin gave to me between the events of last chapter and this chapter." Roger said while turning around to reveal a metal backpack that was red, blue, and white.

Meek tapped the backpack and metal wings similar to the MCU Falcon's wing suit appeared from the backpack and some gauntlets similar to the Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger morpher appeared on Rogers arms.

Roger then looked at himself in a mirror.

"Never mind, I can get used to this." said Roger.

"That's nice." said Meek.

He then got serious.

"But we'd better get to the bridge fast." said Meek.

Roger's wings and Gaz's armor then disappeared.

"Now to-"Roger said before slipping on some wet floor and moved around trying to regain his footing.

The meerkat stopped moving and stood in place.

A throat clearing sound was heard and everyone turned to see another Irken standing guard glaring at them.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." said Roger.

The Irken set his staff on the ground and did some break dancing before pointing to the others.

Dib groaned.

"You've got to be kidding me, now we're being challenged to a break dance battle?" said Dib.

Sonic pushed Dib out of the way and stepped forward.

"Move it glasses." said Sonic.

He started doing some break dancing and finished with a spin dash before stopping in a superhero landing pose.

The Irken did the robot before pointing to Sonic.

The hedgehog did the flossing dance from Fortnite before finishing with a planking pose and farted.

The Irken became shocked and mad.

"OH IT'S ON!" yelled the Irken.

He clapped his hands and six more Irkens appeared and started break dancing as well.

The people on Sonic's side joined the break dance battle before stopping.

The Irken team did some dancing.

Sonic's group approached the break dancing Irken's before kicking each of them in the groin area.

The aliens screamed and grabbed their privates in pain.

"Why didn't we think of this for when the rock off happened?" said Sonic.

"Because we were to distracted by the music." said Gaz.

"Good point." said Sonic.

The group walked off.

In the bridge; the Tallest were hula dancing when a video of the seven Irken's grabbing their private areas appeared on screen and the Tallest noticed it and took off their grass skirts and stopped dancing.

"Oh now what?" said Red.

"We have intruders." One of them said in a Alvin voice.

The Tallest became confused.

"Who?" said Purple.

Then an explosion happened at a door before the smoke cleared off, revealing Zim's group.

"IT IS US, ZIM AND THE REBELLION!" yelled Zim.

Sonic became confused.

"Zim and the Rebellion, I thought we agreed on Freedom Fighters." said Sonic.

"I was hoping it was called the Resistance." said Dib.

"You know, I was kind of pinning for the Irken Guard." said Meek.

"I actually like that." Said Zim.

Sonic nodded.

"Agreed." Said Sonic.

"It does have a nice ring to it." Said Dib.

The Tallest became mad.

"ENOUGH!" yelled the Tallest.

They turned to Zim in anger.

"How can you do this to us Zim?" said Red.

"Yeah, after everything we've done for you." said Purple.

"How can you send me on a wild goose chase of an invasion without knowing of Earth's existence?" said Zim.

Sonic and Gaz laughed.

"Burn." the two said before fist bumping each other.

"He does have a point." said one of the Irkin drivers.

"Hey, come on, let's be reasonable." said Purple.

"Yeah, we don't want to-"Red said before pushing a button on the controls, making lots of Irken's appear in the room, "KILL THEM ALL!"

"Well this won't make our mission easier." said Meek.

"Yeah." said Roger.

His wings then emerged from his backpack before flying into the air and started shooting at some Irken.

Everyone eventually started fighting the Irken army.

Sonic was kicking lots of Irken's across the face.

Zim was battling the Tallests.

"Sending me on a wild errand for not liking me is just low." said Zim.

"Hey, we're not to fond of all the other invaders." said Red.

"Yeah and your the worst." said Purple.

"LIES!" yelled Zim.

"I hate it when he starts accusing people of lying." said Dib.

Red laughed.

"You are the worst just like Tak, We knew you were the cause of her being late but it was us who put that vending machine there." Said Red.

"Yeah we were hoping Tak would be late and we send her to janitor duty." Said Purple.

Zim whistled.

"Wow, cruel." said Zim.

"One reason that the Irken's should follow Earth's example and take on a democratic government and have elections every four years instead of having one who is tall be ruler." said Meek.

Zim nodded.

"I agree." said Zim.

"NEVER, IT'LL BE THE ORIGINAL WAY FOREVER!" yelled Red.

"By the time we're done here, you and the entire Irken race won't remember any of this." said Dib.

The Tallest became confused.

"Wait, what?" said Purple.

"I agree?" said Red.

Everyone became confused.

"Did you just say 'I agree' like a question?" said Roger.

"No." said Red.

A script was given to Red who then read it.

"WHO'S MIS WRITING THIS STUFF!?" yelled Red.

"Irken ships hacked and ready for neurolyzation." said Tom's voice.

Sonic then held up his neurolyzer before everyone minus the Tallest put on shades.

"What is that?" said Purple.

Sonic pushed the button on the neurolyzer, erasing all the Irken's (minus Zim's) memories.

The heroes then took off their shades.

"The Irken's are never about invading, they're about spreading peace in the universe by way of break dancing. And they elect their leaders by voting every four years." said Sonic.

Zim smirked he whispered something in Sonic's ear and Sonic smirked.

"Ohh I like that." Said Sonic.

Everyone was confused.

"What'd Zim tell you?" said Dib, "Is he trying to betray us at the last minute?"

"The Tallest shall resign as leaders so as the Irken race can have their first presidential election." said Zim.

Dib's jaw dropped.

"That can't be good." said Dib.

"Don't worry, with the way Zim is, he'll promise things that he can't keep and be impeached because of his dimwitted ways." said Sonic.

"LIES!" yelled Zim.

Gaz approached Zim and kicked him in the groin.

The Irken groaned in pain.

"So painful." Zim said in a chipmunk voice.

Everyone laughed.

"I like her, she's feisty, always gets her way." said Sonic.


	7. Irken Politics

Back on Earth; Sonic, Meek, Roger, Dib, and Gaz were in the Toon Manor game room.

Sonic and Gaz were playing Smash Ultimate.

"Well it's been a day since the Irken's have changed their ways, and still no word on if Zim's doing well as president." said Roger.

"Wait for it." said Gaz.

Then Zim crashed through the window and stood up groaning.

"So how's it going President Zim?" said Roger.

"I promised a whole ton of things I couldn't keep and I was impeached for my incompetence." said Zim.

"Well who didn't see that coming?" Sonic said sarcastically.

"I know I did." said Gaz.

"And then they all elected Invader Skoodge as president because he promised a ton of things he kept." said Zim.

"That's politics for you." said Meek, "One candidate promises things you'll get, the other promises things you won't get."

"But there is one thing I did keep my promise on." Said Zim

Back on Irk; all the Aliens has movie threatens on every block.

"AWESOME!" yelled one of the Irkens.

Back on Earth.

"Nice." said Roger, "All I got back on Mobius are two sets of trailer park houses with two sets of LGBT parents, and a half sister on my mothers side."

Zim cringed.

"Wow." said Zim.

"But there's something we should address." said Dib.

Everyone became confused.

"What?" said Sonic.

"How did Meek and Roger encounter each other?" said Dib.

Meek sighed.

"Well it happened like this." said Meek.

**Flashback**

Meek with his right arm in his arm sling, Luna, and Randy were standing in front of a KFC confused.

"This is where that mysterious text told you to be?" said Randy.

Meek nodded.

"Yep, a KFC." said Meek.

"Why here of all places?" said Luna.

"No idea." said Meek.

The three then entered the building.

"Okay, I'll just sit at a booth for this mysterious person, and I'll take a Smokey Mountain BBQ sandwich with a large root beer." said Meek.

Luna nodded.

"Okay." she said before kissing Meek on the cheek and walked off with Randy.

Meek walked over to a booth table and sat down.

Then a four year old female Mobian meerkat sat down on the other side of the table and looked at Meek.

The teenage meerkat became confused.

"Uh...hi?" said Meek.

Roger then appeared and sat down to the female meerkat.

"That's my half sister Kelly, from my mother's side of a marriage." said Roger, "Could be a step sister, or even a step half sister, but I'm very confused about the whole thing."

"So am I." said Meek.

"But any who, it's such a great honor to meet you after a long time." said Roger.

Meek became more confused.

"Long time, have we met?" said Meek.

"You don't exactly remember, but our parents used to have us visit each other for play dates." said Roger, "Can't believe I'm talking to someone I knew who eventually became the one and only Bounty Hunter."

"And you are?" said Meek.

"I'm your cousin, Roger." said Roger.

Meek just stared at Roger as Luna and Randy appeared with trays of KFC food.

Luna then placed Meek's order in front of him.

"Your foods ready." said Luna.

"Thanks." said Meek.

He grabbed his soda and drank a bit of it before spitting it out in shock.

"WHAT!?" yelled Meek.

Luna who is wet is pissed.

"What's with you?" said Luna.

"This meerkat is claiming to be my cousin." said Meek.

Lisa who was in the same restaurant looked at Meek.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance." Said The 4 year old.

Everyone looked at the smart Loud became confused.

"Why're you here without parental supervision?" said Randy.

**End Flashback**

"So after hours of doing lots of DNA testing later which apparently proved nothing at all, we just decided to go to the Ancestry website to see our family trees, and were amazed by the amount of relatives we share." said Meek.

Everyone was impressed.

"That Ansestory sight is very helpful." said Sonic.

Everyone nodded.

"Anyways, I SHALL BE THE GREATEST HERO IN EXISTENCE!" Zim yelled before jumping out the window.

"Does he even have any concept of the differences between good and evil?" said Roger.

"He was born in a laboratory." said Dib.

"Good point." Said Roger.


End file.
